As Long as You're Mine
by gryffindorprincess15
Summary: An crazy romance between Lily and James. Flirting and craziness ensues with the Marauders!
1. Plans

Disclaimer- Everything you recognize belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. Hope ya'll like my story!

"Circe baklava"

Lily Evans walked into the Gryffindor common roof with her two best friends, Alexa Marr and Marlene McKinnon. Alexa, who was called Lexi by her close friends, was originally from Russia but moved to England when she was five. She had a flirty look to her with almost white blonde hair reaching all the way down her back and large blue eyes. Marlene was what some would call the quiet, mysterious one, with long dark hair, not as long as Lexi's, and light chocolate eyes. Lily was often envious of her friends' gorgeous looks and the way they could get every guy they wanted. All the boys in Hogwarts would disagree with this statement, especially James Potter who had been in love with Lily since 3rd year, as the trio were the three most sought after girls at Hogwarts.

Lily and her friends walked into the Gryffindor common room to see the infamous Marauders circled around a small piece of parchment, but all snapped up and quickly put it away as the girls walked in, all placing their best knee-weakening grins on. Lexi and Marlene started to giggle as the ringleader, and arguable the most handsome boy in Hogwarts walked up, "Ah my little Lily Flower, how are we today?"

"Oh stuff it", lily replied. "Oh yea, and I have never and will never be your Lily Flower!"

"Pleasant as ever I see", said James taking the hint and turning back to the boys.

"Oi, what trouble have you boys been getting into while we girls were away?" Lexi inquired.

At that, Sirius Black, the only other person you could argue more handsome than James, swept Lexi off her feet and into a low dip toward the ground saying:

"Nothing you need to worry about gorgeous"

He then attempted to kiss her, but Lexi dodged out of the way and Sirius came crashing down onto the common room sofa. This caused everyone to laugh as Sirius blushed furiously and James whispered to Lily furtively:

"We need to get those two together"

For once, she agreed with him, and gave him a nod in reply. Just then, she remembered why she had made her friends come back from the library in such a rush:

"James, we need to plan the Christmas Yule Ball."

"Oh yea, do you want to go back to the Head Rooms and plan it?" he replied.

"I really don't feel like going all the way back there, can we just go up to one of the dorms here?" Lily sighed from exhaustion.

"Of course my Lily Flower"…. "Hey Sirius! Sirius! Lily and I are going up to your dorm to plan some stuff, we'll be back down later k?"

"Alright, go on then" Sirius said between his constant flirting with Lexi.

Lily then ran up the stairs with James trailing just behind, and as she ran, she thought:

"Gosh, James looks so gorgeous tonight! Wait, no, I'm supposed to hate him remember! He's a stuck up, arrogant prat, always trying to get girls in his bed."

She mentally slapped herself as they began to discuss ideas for a ball theme:

"We need a way we can get all the houses to mix" Lily said.

"Oh come on Lily-Flower. You no as well as I that will never happen"

"That's why we're here James, to find a way!"

"Fine, you're right I admit it" James finally gave in.

"Of course I'm….wait did you just admit I was right?" Lily felt as though she had been hit with a stunning spell.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I did" Only James (and the marauders of course) knew that he had vowed to change himself completely (well almost) to win over Lily, and that meant no more bickering.

They both calmed down and Lily got over the shock of the changed James, and they talked into the night about different ideas, finally deciding upon something around midnight. They left the dorm smiling unaware of what time it was. Lily ran down the stairs and jumped on top of Lexi and Sirius.

"Thanks a lot Evans!" Sirius smirked.

"Oh it was no problem Sirius, no problem at all" Lily replied.

"I'm so tired" Lily managed to get out through a yawn.

Everyone silently agreed with Lily and headed up to bed. Once the girls got up to their room, they immediately forgot all thoughts of going to bed and started gossiping rapidly.

"What's up with you and Sirius Lexi, ya'll looked pretty close when I knocked ya'll over…I hope I didn't disturb you" Lily said cheekily. "Maybe someone has a little crush on the infamous Sirius."

Lexi mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that Lexi?" Marlene inquired.

"Oh bugger off, both of you, I admit, I like him!" Lexi laughed at her two friends.

"Finally!" Lily and Marlene shouted in unison.

"Ugh, I'm tired I need to sleep, I know we're going to have a potions test tomorrow, Professor Menzel loves giving us pop tests on Friday." At Lexi's terrible attempt to change the subject, Lily chimed in,

"Oh it's almost the weekend I can't wait!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, you can spend the entire weekend with darling James," said Marlene.

Lily gasped a bit too quickly, "I most certainly do not like Potter!"

All the girls began giggling and bantering back and forth about who liked who, and with the knowledge that Lexi liked Sirius, Marlene liked Remus, and Lily liked James (though she still firmly denied this, they all knew it) a pillow fight ensued and the girls ran around their dorm hitting each other. Somewhere in all of this, someone turned on the magical stereo and put in the Wicked Witches, the hottest new band.

_To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity_

Across the hall in the boys' dorm, Remus, Sirius, and James heard the commotion from the girls' room and wondered what they were doing.

"So Remi, I noticed you were having a lovely little chat with our Marlene this evening", James said.

"Oh, well, um, it was nothing, we were just talking you know…" Remus managed to stutter out.

"Haha, someone has a crush on our lovely Marlene I'd say", Sirius said.

"Wait a minute I just heard the girls say about Remus." James interrupted.

The boys wandered over to the vent that connected to the girls' room, through which you could conveniently hear everything the girls said.

"Oh dear, I really like Remus, what am I going to do?" they heard Marlene say.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said.

"Lily, you know Remus, he would never like someone like me!"

"Marlene are you off your rocker!" Lexi said. "Remus would have to be crazy not to love you!"

"Did you hear that Remus, Marlene just confessed her undying love for you!" Sirius said.

"Well I wouldn't quite call it that, but she definitely said she likes you!" James said.

"Wow I honestly can't believe that Marlene likes me like that, I would never have called that one!" Remus said stunned.

"I wish Lils would like me like that." James said.

"I wish Marlene would even acknowledge my presence, so you're better of than I Prongs, at least Lily talks to you, even though it may be when she's throwing a hex at you"

The boys walked back over to there room and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the girl they were so obviously enamored with.

Little did they know the girls' conversation was far from over.


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer- Still not mine, that is all I've got to say. Oh yea and please review!

Chapter 2- Truth or Dare

Classes on Friday passed almost completely uneventfully. Almost. There was just one little incident during breakfast when the Marauders decided to charm a roll to follow Lexi were ever she went and continually beat her, but after that it was just another boring day of classes. Then came supper. The trio of girls walked excitedly into the hall, dashing toward the food, as they had skived off lunch to finish the long essay assigned by Professor Menzel. (Lily had of course already finished hers, but sat there and helped her friends none the less.) The four Marauders gave the girls a weird look as they began to eat themselves though a bit slower.

"Where's the fire girls?" James asked.

"Hey Marlene, did you hear something?" Lily asked her friend.

"Nope not a thing," she replied.

"Must have been the wind," Lexi said.

The girls had finished eating, and were admiring the new bracelet Marlene got over the summer for her birthday from her mum. Just then, a large snowy old swooped down across the hall and tweaked Lily sharply on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh Lily, here let me have a look at it."

"I'm fine James, go away!"

"But Lily…"

"Don't but Lily me; I'm a grown girl if you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

"Believe me I've noticed," James whispered to Sirius. Unfortunately for James, Lily noticed his little side comment, and threatened to hex him into oblivion if he didn't stop being such a "bloody git" as she put it, and take that comment back. He simply asked why he should take back a truthful comment. Then much to his surprise Lily jumped up and started chasing him around the castle. The Marauders, Marlene, and Lexi then proceeded to follow suit and chase after Lily to prevent her from inflicting too much pain on James. They eventually reached the Gryffindor common room and the followers heard James scream out of breath

"CIRCE BAKLAVA!!"

All the while Lily was gaining on him more and more.

"You just wait until I catch you Potter!" she screamed.

She overtook him right as he reached the common room sofa. She whipped out her wand and screamed:

"STUPIFY!"

Lucky for James, he toppled over onto the couch. Lily slowly walked over, and just as she was about to throw another succession of hexes, everyone else reached the common room. Panting, they pulled Lily away before she ended up sending James to the hospital wing. _"Ennervate" _Remus said quietly.

"What the mmmmm…" James started to say as Sirius held him back.

"You were being a…" Lily stopped suddenly as she caught two glares coming in the directions of Lexi and Marlene.

"What I meant, was… (more glares from the girls) was that I'm sorry I overreacted to your comment, I suppose I should learn to not take things too personally," Lily managed to get out through her gritted teeth.

"And I suppose I should stop pestering you about things…like that," James said.

"Now we all feel better don't we boys and girls!" Lexi said. "And I propose we play a little game to uh, celebrate this wonderful moment in which Lily and James have refrained from killing each other!"

"Ooooh I know let's play truth or dare!" Marlene said.

"Good idea," Remus said. "Hey Peter, do you want to play?"

"Um uh, I should probably go to sleep I'm awfully tired. Night guys," He squeaked out.

"Alright suit yourself Peter," Sirius yelled as Peter dashed up the stairs.

"He's a funny kid isn't he?" Lily said. "Something about him has always bothered me," Lexi added.

"We all wonder about Peter too sometimes, but he's just a kid, don't mind him," Remus said, as he looked over at Marlene. Marlene blushed furiously and turned quickly away to whisper something in Lily's ear. The girls started giggling and told Lexi, and soon the boys could sense where this was going. Sirius, determined to stop that from happening, yelled, "So are we going to get on with the game or not?" in prevention of the girls fleeing to the dormitories to gossip. "Ok? Good, I'll go first. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently, followed by a chorus of "oooh, get her good Sirius!" from the rest of the group.

"Alright Lily, I dare you, to sing us all a song," Sirius smirked.

"No way, I can't do that! And besides, I don't have anything to sing along with," Lily argued back.

"Well that's an easy problem to fix," James said as he transfigured a book into a karaoke machine. "There you go Lily, problem solved."

"But I…oh bloody hell, you could have at least let me get drunk first," she quipped. She walked up to the machine and looked though the list of songs, searching for one that wouldn't be too bad to sing. They were all wizard songs that she didn't know a thing about. Then a thought struck her, "James, will this play muggle songs?"

"Yea, it should play anything."

"Ok, I'll be right back then!" Lily said as she ran up to the common room. She came back down a minute later with a CD that she put in the machine and then selected the track number. She grabbed the microphone as the song started to play, and was rewarded with her friends giving her looks of _what is this music! _

"_You keep saying you got something for me  
Something you call love but confess  
You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'  
And now someone else is getting all your best  
Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you," _Lily sang.

James' heart began to beat. "Oh Merlin, she can walk over me anytime," he thought.

"_You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
You keep losing when you oughta not bet  
You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'  
What's right is right but you ain't been right yet  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."_

James watched as she twirled around the room, her voice resounding in his ears. He watched her flaming hair sparkle and flash around her head, and he became mesmerize by her every move. Lily turned around, and as she did, she saw James, and for the split second their eyes met, she felt a shock run through her body. She quickly turned away and kept singing.

"_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)  
Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."_

Many other people had congregated in the common room to watch the show, and Lily soon noticed and blushed furiously, but kept singing. The entire small original group had noticed James intently following Lily's every move and laughed at how pathetic he looked.

"_Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'"_

As Lily finished she sat down quietly ignoring all the cat calls coming from the room and shouts of "Encore," silently thinking to herself about the way she had noticed James look at her, and the silent shock that had run through her body. "This is not good at all," she thought.

As Lily sat down she heard her friends respond in praise.

"Wicked!" , "That was bloody awesome!" , "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"After that, it's definitely my turn!" Lily blushed.

"I don't think anyone can top Lily's performance, what's the point!" Lexi laughed.

"No way! You can't just stop now!" Lily opposed.

"Of course we can because I'm hungry," Sirius said.

"Well I wasn't aware we ran our day around your stomach Sirius," Marlene said.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry too actually," Remus said sheepishly.

"Oh fine. You boys, always hungry, Merlin! Go on and get some food, we girls need our beauty sleep anyway!" Lily said.

"Just what I was thinking Lily. Night boys" Lexi said as she stood up and then winked as Sirius.

"Goodnight Remus," Marlene said quietly as she gave him a brief hug.

"Night," he said as a chorus of "aw" filled the room.

"Well night James," Lily said hurriedly as she walked away with the girls.

"Goodnight Lily Flower!" James called after her.

He turned to walk away and he heard, "I'm not your Lily flower!" and he ran to catch up with the boys as Lily thought silently to herself, _"Yet." _

Hey everyone! This chapter was kind of long, I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I'll try and update soon!

Xoxo

Kit-Kat


	3. Quidditch

Disclaimer- Nothing has changed, it's STILL not mine! Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3- Quidditch

Lily woke Saturday morning around 8 and attempted to get back to sleep several times before giving up and getting out of bed to head toward the showers. As she washed her hair, she inhaled her favorite scent of raspberries, which quickly made her forget that it was so early in the morning. She started singing softly, unaware that there was indeed another person up, silently listening to her.

"_Once upon a dream,_

_I was lost in love's embrace._

_There I found a perfect place,_

_Once upon a dream_"

She sighed as the water ran over her body, releasing all her stress and her mind slowly drifted to James. _What was going on last night? I've never felt that when I looked at him before, even though, oh Merlin, he is quite handsome, it's impossible to deny! I just can't let anyone else know I thought that or I will never hear the end of it! There's just something about him……_

* * *

James had tossed and turned all night in his sleep, as he could not get a certain fiery red off his mind. He sat up in his bed and started reading a book he picked up off his side table. Almost immediately, he totally forgot about his book as he noticed the scent of raspberries float into his room. He immersed himself in thoughts of Lily once more as she began to sing. He listened to her sing until she reached the end of the song, then he got up and went to take a shower himself. He quickly washed and changed his clothes and then quietly headed toward the door to go down to the great hall and get breakfast. Just as he was about to reach the exit, he heard a stair creak behind him. He whipped around and saw none other than Lily.

"Morning Lily," he said softly so he wouldn't frighten her to badly.

"Oh Merlin, you scared me James," she laughed, "Good morning to you too though."

"Care to join me for some breakfast Miss Evans?" James asked pompously.

"Why of course Mr. Potter, I'm flattered you asked," Lily said as she started to laugh.

He offered his arm to her and she took it and they walked down the breakfast before most of the school had awoken. They ate chatting occasionally, passing it off as just tired silence, butt if anyone had passed by they would have immediately seen the tension between the two. Soon people began to drift down to breakfast and the pair decided to go back up to the tower and wake everyone else up.

"James, this may sound weird, but do you get nervous before a Quidditch match?" Lily asked as they left the great hall.

"Well, no of course not really, well, just a bit," he said blushing. "I think it helps to get nervous before things like Quidditch, the adrenaline gets you moving," James admitted.

"Oh, ok, I was just wondering, with the match today and everything," Lily said.

"I suppose I should get the girls up and ready to go watch the match, I'll see you later…" "And James,"

"Yes Lily," he said so softly she almost couldn't hear him.

"Good Luck." She said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Then she ran off quickly to get Lexi and Marlene, and leaving James speechless at the kiss.

"Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into," Lily thought.

"Alexa! Marlene! Get up now!"

"Mommy?" Marlene grumbled in her sleep.

Lily flung open their bed hangings and dragged the covers off each girl, reminding them about the quidditch match, and saying she had to tell them something extremely important after they completely awoke.

Lexi and Marlene quickly showered and fixed their hair at the mention of promised gossip, and began to pick out a cute outfit to wear to the Quidditch match. Marlene had on a pair of dark red pants, a long white t-shirt, and a sleek but warm black coat. Lexi had on dark blue jeans with a gold shirt and white jacket. All the girls had on Gryffindor scarves and hats, to show house spirit during the match.

"All ready?" Lily asked. "It certainly took long enough. I suppose you both had to get fixed up for Sirius and Remus, eh?" She smirked.

Both girls began to protest but quickly just gave in and admitted the truth: Lily was absolutely right. It didn't take them long to remember Lily had promised to pass on some gossip and began to pester her about it. All the time the girls had been getting ready, Lily had become more and more nervous about telling them, but she mustered up all the courage she had and it all spilt out:

"IkissedJamesPotter!" she mumbled out quickly.

"WHAT!" Both girls screamed in unison.

"Well, it was just a little good luck kiss on the cheek, but I still can't believe I did it," Lily admitted. "Actually, I'm more surprised I told you two!"

"Lily, this is amazing!" Lexi shrieked.

"Absolutely Lily," Marlene chimed in, "Now both of you can finally admit your feelings to each other and go out."

"Feelings? What feelings?" Lily laughed as the other girls yelled at her and she admitted she had the tiniest crush on James. Then the girls walked contentedly the rest of the way to the pitch.

* * *

"And Potter has the Quaffle. He takes it toward the Slytherin end of the pitch, and HE SCORES! That brings the score to 60-30 Gryffindor!"

From the crowd came mixed shouts of "Go Gryffindor" and "Go Slytherin" from their respective sides. Suddenly, Lily shouted, "Go James!" as loud as she could. Remus, Lexi, and Marlene all gave her odd looks, as well as a few people around her who knew of her "hatred" for him. She quickly added "Go Sirius" to draw attention away from her ever-reddening face.

"What was that about, Lily? Remus questioned.

"Oh nothing," Lily turned quickly away to hide her face which had become the shade of a strawberry.

"She finally admitted to liking James a little bit, even though I think it's more than that," Marlene giggled and whispered into Remus' ear so Lily couldn't hear: "We've also figured out that Lexi likes Sirius though she admits he tends to be an ass sometimes."

"And what about you, who do you like?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Well, umm, to be completely honest, I like you," Marlene said timidly, even though this braveness act of admitting who she liked straight to the person was very unlike her.

"Marlene, would you be my girlfriend?" Remus asked her.

"I would love too," She replied.

He gave her a small peck on the cheek, and Lily and Lexi applauded loudly, which also corresponded with another goal being scored by Gryffindor.

"Come on Gryffindor, catch the bloody Snitch already!" Lily cried out.

"Lily! Calm down it's just a game," Marlene said.

"I know, but I'm freezing my arse off here," She laughed along with everyone else.

All of a sudden, both sides started cheering like mad, as the two Seekers tore neck and neck toward the ground, speeding after the Golden Snitch. The Slytherin seeker pulled out of the dive as he almost reached the ground, but Gryffindor kept soaring downward until she grabbed the snitch and pulled out of the dive, just skimming the ground.

"And Gryffindor wins the game with a spectacular catch of the Snitch, 190-40," the commentator announced as the Gryffindors proceeded back to their common room to celebrate, and the Slytherins went to sulk in the dungeon.

* * *

Once the Quidditch team arrived back at the common room the party was already in full swing. Some 7th year had gotten loads of food and drinks, though they only gave the firewhisky and such to fifth years and above, as it was in slightly limited supply. By halfway through the party, most everyone was wasted, and James walked up to Lily (one of the few sober people) and started hitting on her. Up until this moment, Lily was seriously thinking about telling James she would go out with him next time he asked her, which occurred about everyday, but now she just wanted him to leave her alone. She knew James was pissed, and didn't know what he was doing, she just wished he had refrained from getting drunk. She had gotten quite used to the changed James.

"James, go away your pissed, I don't want you around me like this,"

"Come on Lils, just one dance."

"No James! I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," She said as she stormed off to the girls' dorm. "Why does he have to be like that?" she thought. "He was so perfect now that he changed, why did he have to mess it up like that. Now I'm bloody in love with him and he's acting like an arsehole." With that last thought, she collapsed on her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep with a strange dream about a baby with a scar, and flashes of green light.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, I really appreciate that. I really have no clue where this story is going; it's just lots of fun to write! Please just keep reading and reviewing! 


	4. Close Encounters

Disclaimer- Once again, not mine. Is this really necessary?

Chapter 4- Close encounters

Lily awoke with a start, in a cold sweat in the middle of her dream. She thought it over for a few minutes than glanced at the clock near her bed. She heard her stomach rumble and pondered whether it would be wrong to go to the kitchen to get some food. After all, she was head girl, and she had a perfect record up until now. Except for the one detention in her entire 7 years at Hogwarts, she got for getting in a fight with James. She carefully crept downstairs and as she entered the common room, heard whispering. She silently cursed herself as the whispering stopped and she thought:

"_I leave bed for two seconds and I'm already caught, could I be anymore careless?"_

"Who's there?" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Lily looked around in the darkness, unable to see anyone, and yelped as a hand clamped over her mouth so nobody could hear her.

"Lily flower, calm down, it's just Sirius, Remus and I," came the soft voice of James.

"Don't call me that! What are you guys doing down here anyway?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Sirius said.

"I realized I didn't eat anything for dinner after Potter was such a prat, and I was going to get something from the kitchens," She spat.

"Lily, look I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just celebrating the win, it was really big for the team," he pleaded with her.

"I honestly don't care anymore, you ruined it all last night, I was considering being your friend, but I don't know if I want to now. Last night scared me James, I didn't know what to think of you," She said.

"I'm sincerely sorry with all my heart Lily, please forgive me," he begged.

"Guys, can we get on with business! I'm getting hungry here," Sirius interrupted.

"Fine, fine. Lily, we were just going to the kitchen, would you care to join us?" Remus asked politely.

"Well, I suppose, but how are we going to get there without getting caught?" She asked.

"If we take you, you have to promise to never tell a soul about what we will show you," James replied seriously.

"What about Lexi and Marlene, she tells them everything," Sirius said.

"Fine, it's ok if they know, but no one else can find out! It would ruin us forever," James said.

"Get under the cloak Lils," James said as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Wait, you have an invisibility cloak! Those are so rare!" Lily exclaimed. "But what's with the parchment, how will that help us?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," She heard James say. She watched, amazed, as hundreds of tiny lines and dots appeared.

"Oh Merlin, it's all the teachers, look, it's Dumbledore," she exclaimed.

"And Menzel and McGonagall," Remus said.

"Where did you get this…map?" Lily asked.

"We made it," Sirius said proudly.

"Merlin really!" Lily practically screamed.

"Everyone, come on quiet down and let's go on and get to the kitchens," James commanded softly.

"We're going Prongs, just trying to explain everything to the young lady," Sirius joked.

"Of course dear Padfoot," James said as they set off toward the kitchen.

* * *

They got to the kitchens and James called over a house elf to bring them some food. The elf brought them some pumpkin pie and butterbeer, which they ate up hungrily.

"So, what's with the nicknames you have for each other?" Lily asked.

"It's just a childhood thing," Sirius said, dismissing the subject rather quickly.

"Well, don't they mean anything?" Lily pushed to get and answer.

"No it's really nothing," Sirius replied sounding slightly put off.

"Alright," Lily said, giving up.

The four finished eating in silence, and then began their return trip to the common room. James quickly checked the map and with "Mischief Managed," the map went blank and they soon found themselves back at Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, I'm sorry I interrupted you guys earlier," Lily said as she began to head toward the girls dorm.

"Anything for you Lily flower," James said as he gave her a huge hug goodnight.

"Uh James get off!" She said as Sirius and Remus joined James in crushing her in a goodnight hug.

"Oh Merlin!" She yelped. "Goodnight boys," she said as she left them in peace.

"She's really something isn't she," James said. "Why did I have to be such a jerk last night?"

"Don't worry Prongs old buddy, just give her time, she'll come around: Remus said.

The boys headed up to their own dorm room, and slowly drifted off to sleep, and ended up sleeping most of the day Sunday trying to recover from their late night trip from the day before. Both the boys and girls woke up around mid-day, to find it had started to snow. Lily jumped right out of bed the second she saw snow, and ran to wake everyone up, so they could go play.

"Wake up, wake up! It's snowing!" Lily shouted.

"Oh really!" Lexi and Marlene exclaimed.

"Yea, get dressed while I go wake up the boys," she said as she ran off.

She ran off and into the boys' dorm and jumped on James bed yelling for him to wake up so they could go play in the snow. She then jumped on Sirius and Remus' beds in turn waking them up as well.

"Oh come on Lils, let us sleep," Sirius whined.

"No, get up now we're all going to play in the snow," Lily said.

"Are Lexi and Marlene coming?" Sirius asked a bit more interested.

"Yes they are so you better get up," Lily said.

"I'm up!" Sirius said as he and Remus both jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to change, right behind James who had already exited, dressed, and was ready to spend the day with Lily.

Eventually everyone was ready and the group headed out on the grounds, launching into a snowball fight.

"Alright girls, here's the plan, we capture Remus, as he'll be an easy target and then we can use him as bait," Lily whispered.

"Are you saying Remus is weak?" Marlene said defensively.

"No I'm saying he will be easy to capture if you lure him over here," Lily smirked.

"Ok fine, here I go," Marlene said as she walked seductively out from behind the fortress.

"Hi Remi," Marlene smiled slyly at him.

She then proceeded to pretend to fall down and twist her ankle, to which Remus rushed out toward her. Just then, Lily and Lexi ran out and captured him as Marlene got up and followed the girls victoriously back to the fortress.

"Attention Marauders," Lily said. "We have captured one of your own; we are holding him for ransom. Surrender now or he will be tortured."

"Marlene! How could you do this to me," Remus laughed. "Betrayed by my own girlfriend," he looked down grabbing his heart as if he had been stabbed.

Marlene sauntered over carefully, bending down to tend to him when he pulled her on the ground into a breath-taking kiss.

"Marlene McKinnon! What do you think you're doing!" Lily screamed. "This is war! Not time for you to make out with your boyfriend!" She laughed playfully.

"You girls keep fighting, I'm going to watch over the prisoner," she said as she continued to snog Remus.

At the other fortress, the boys were dismayed Remus had fallen for such a rudimentary trick, and were even more stunned they had not thought of it themselves.

"What a low, dirty evil trick to pull," Sirius said. "Why wasn't someone seducing me?" He yelled in fake shock.

James and Sirius decided to fight it out on their own, as truly taking Remus prisoner did nothing to help the girls because now Marlene was spending all her time "watching over" Remus. Snowballs went back and forth until the two teams just charged each other and tackled each other rolling on the ground. They called a truce and broke up Marlene and Remus who were still snogging and trudged back up to the common room to dry off. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking butterbeer in the common room and trying to ignore the constant snogging between Remus and Marlene. Finally, Sirius declared how he felt about Marlene and Remus:

"Alright, I feel left out here! Remus is getting all the action," he yelled as he jumped on top of Lexi and snogged her senseless.

"Wow," was all Lexi said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"So Lils, how 'bout it?" James said suggestively looking at the two couples.

"In your dreams Potter," she retorted.

"Oh well, thought I would at least give it another try," he said and smiled at her.

"Lexi…" Sirius said between kissing her. "Will…you…be…my…girlfriend?"

"Oh Merlin, I don't know Sirius, I have to admit I really like you, but you do have a history with girl you know. I mean, I don't just want to be another one night stand," Lexi admitted.

"Lexi, you mean so much more to me than that, I haven't felt like this about all those other girls, you're not like them, you're different," Sirius said.

She could tell in that moment that he meant everything he had just said to her, and she readily accepted to go out with him. She then squealed delightfully and pulled him into yet another incredible kiss. Lily and James sat awestruck at the sight of their best friends all paired off right in front on their faces.

* * *

Lily quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her wand off her bed as she ran downstairs. "I have patrol tonight, I'll be back later, don't wait up," Lily said as she ran out the door.

"Do you guys want to go chill in the room?" James inquired to Sirius and Remus.

"Sure, I'll go grab the cloak," Sirius said.

"It's ok I'll get it, just be ready to leave by the time I get back," he said menacingly, but the others knew he was only kidding.

James ran upstairs and grabbed his cloak out of his trunk, ran down the stairs surprised to find the girls actually heading up to their dorm. The boys followed the familiar path to the Room of Requirement, but only after checking the map for on coming teachers or ghosts. The boys all agreed the night was off to a wonderful start.

On the other hand, Lily was becoming extremely bored and lonely just wandering the halls of Hogwarts checking for students out of bed. Normally she would patrol with James, but tonight she was beginning to feel slightly uneasy around him so she assured him she could patrol alone. Whenever she was around him, a weird feeling developed in her stomach, and she began to feel slightly dizzy. She had no idea what this meant, so she just passed it off as utter hatred for James. She was wandering near a huge tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy when she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Just me my darling Lily," came a truly sinister voice that Lily had come to detest.

"Nicolas Williams," she spat toward the boy.

"Aw, Lily, you can call me Nick, you know that,"

"Why aren't you in the Slytherin common room," she said as though the mention of the word Slytherin seared her tongue.

"Lily, don't make this hard, I know you want this as much as I do. Don't fight me, you know I'm stronger than you," he said suggestively.

Then, he pushed her hard into the wall across from the tapestry, making the entire wall seem to shake. Meanwhile, the Marauders, who were just messing around in the room of requirement, heard the large crash.

"If some stupid 4th years are out of bed, they are going to be in so much trouble," James said as he slowly got up off the couch. He hastened a bit faster after he heard a yell that he recognized instantly:

"Lily," he spoke softly as he ran to the door.

James stared in horror as he heard Lily squeal again as Nick tried to peel her clothes off and stick his tongue in her mouth.

"Williams!" James yelled. "Stupify!" Nick fell, petrified and ran to Lily as she sunk with silent tears running down her cheeks. He sank down beside her and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair, trying his best to calm her. That sat rocking silently for several minutes until Lily began to calm down. By this time, Sirius and Remus had gotten a bit worried over what was happening, and quietly called to James.

"I'll be right there, just hold on," he said. "Lily, do you want to go back to the common room, or stay with us boys down here?"

"Can I just stay with you James, I don't think I could face going back to the common room right now," she said, almost on the verge of tears again.

"Of course. Here, take my sweater," he said as he spied her torn shirt lying on the ground.

He quickly peeled off his sweater, leaving him in a small t-shirt, and Lily graciously put it on.

"Do you want to try and sleep down here? I can pull out a bed," he asked her softly.

"No James, just let me stay with you, I need to be with people right now," she replied.

"Ok here go in here with Remus and Sirius while I take this kid to McGonagall," he said as he ushered her into the room, giving a look to Sirius and Remus to be extra kind to her, although it was directed mostly at Sirius.

* * *

When James came back, he found Lily laughing softly at the boys who had been trying to cheer her up after she had cried and told them the story. She smiled at James when she saw him enter, and asked him to sit with her. They sat and talked until almost dawn when James realized Lily had fallen asleep on him, and was becoming quite restless.

"Shhh Lily, you're safe, I'm here," he said softly in her ear, and she began to breathe more evenly and relax.

"You really like her, don't you mate?" Sirius said.

"Yea, I just wish she would give me a chance, and now, with all this happening, I think it's going to be even longer before she will even talk to me," he said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she started to like you more now though, Prongs," Remus said. "I mean, you did save her from that stupid kid Nick. And look at the way she's sleeping with you, it's the calmest I've seen her in ages," he added.

"Oh man, we have classes tomorrow!" Sirius said. "Wait a minute, you didn't tell McGonagall that we were out of bed did you?" Sirius said alarmed.

"Of course not Padfoot, how daft do you think I am?" James said. "Lily is excused from classes tomorrow, but we're all not, so we should head up and try and sleep a few hours at least."

"You're right," Remus said. "But what about Lily?"

"Mooney, take the map and check it. Make sure there aren't any teachers roaming around and I can just carry Lily while you use the cloak," James said.

They made their way silently to the common room and James realized he would be too hard to get Lily into her room without waking the other girls, and he figured she didn't want to draw attention to herself. He put a clean t-shirt and a pair of his boxers on her (very respectfully of course), changed his own clothes, then fell asleep alongside his Lily flower.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up in a strange room, and was slightly startled as she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She saw her wand on the table beside the bed she was in, which she had realized was James', and put a silencing charm on the bed so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in the dorm, before she settled back against James to think to herself. She remembered the events of the night before, how Nick had hurt her, and how James had saved her. She remembered going to a strange room with Sirius, Remus and James, and realizing how safe she felt with James. She blushed slightly when she fully realized she was in James' bed, and also wearing his clothes.

"James," she said softly and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Please wake up; I need to talk to you."

"Lily?" James said groggily. "Are you ok? Do you need anything, I'm here don't worry," He said as he woke up almost instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Shh, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you," she said. "James, I think I've fallen for you. Last night, when you saved me, I was so scared and when you held me, all my worries disappeared. Stay with me today James, I can't go to class, I don't think I could handle it, please stay with me."

"Of course Lily, I would do anything for you," James said as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I talked to Professor McGonagall last night, and you're excused from classes anyway."

Lily made her decision right then, she was falling in love with James Potter. She didn't know how or when, she just knew she was falling for him. With that she pulled him close to her and kissed him with all the love she possessed and then held him close to her erasing all the horrors of the day before.

* * *

A/N: Wow! This was a really long chapter for me! I needed to get through a lot in the chapter according to Alice, whom is my wonderful alpha/beta haha. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, love to all y'all! xoxo 


End file.
